


Turn the Screw, Twist the Knife

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bed Trick, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Gaslighting, Other, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Double Trouble came here to have a good time, and Adora's feeling so attacked right now.
Relationships: Adora/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Turn the Screw, Twist the Knife

Adora woke up and realised she was still dreaming. It happened sometimes, though usually it didn't involve pleasant impossibilities that clued her in that she was still sleeping, just going from nightmare to nightmare until she finally, truly woke in a mess of cold sweat and twisted sheets, fingers curled painfully tight around a dagger hilt. But since this was just a dream, she didn't have to feel guilty about closing her eyes and relaxing into her nearly firm enough mattress, Catra curled around her back, one hand draped over her waist, legs and tail all tangled up with hers.

And since it was just a dream, when Catra's fingers started tracing along the exposed skin of her belly she didn't hesitate to guide them under her waistband, down between her legs. She knew it wasn't real, that at best she was just rocking against her own hand in her sleep, but for the moment she could pretend that Catra's claws were idly dragging along her thighs, her fingertips stroking and teasing Adora's wet, aching flesh. She let out a needy, greedy whine as Catra pulled away, rolling onto her back at the press of a hand on her shoulder, biting her lip as a warm, soft weight settled over her, fur tickling against bare skin. Fingers slid deep into her, and she gasped, tilting her head up to catch Catra's mouth with hers. 

Instead her lips pressed against cold, smooth metal.

Her eyes flew open, terror ripping through her. A scream caught in her throat, her mouth too dry to let out more than muffled whimpers. Not that it'd matter if she could make a noise, there were no guards around to hear her, or guarantee they'd do anything after Glimmer had told them to leave Shadow Weaver alone. Her skin crawled as Shadow Weaver's voice crooned praise in her ear, muscles clenching involuntarily around the sick, slick glide of those long, elegant, terrible fingers.

Shame and disgust managed to break her paralysis. She jackknifed up, scrabbling blindly for a weapon. Somehow she managed to get Shadow Weaver off her, her fingers closing around her dagger as they rolled off the side of the bed. Her free hand closed around a throat and she raised the other to strike…

...only for her dagger to drop from nerveless fingers when she realised she was looking down at Flutterina.

Something soft and delicate crumpled under her knee, and Adora flung herself backwards, scrambling to put distance between them. Her back hit the bedframe and she pressed herself against it. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to wake you up!" Adora could see Flutterina trying not to flinch, could hear the waver in her voice and cringed inwardly, her gorge rising. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

Hyper-aware of her singlet clinging to her back and of her soaked shorts, another wave of shame roiled over her as she tried and failed to find her voice, finally croaking out a strangled "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

More guilt washed over Adora, she didn't deserve Flutterina being so nice to her after what she'd nearly done. She wrapped trembling hands around her knees, digging her nails in, and shook her head.

Flutterina smiled at her, another thing she didn't deserve. "Well, okay, but you can tell me anything! That's what friends are for!" She perked up even more. "I know! I'll stay with you, that'll keep the bad dreams away!"

Right now there was nothing Adora wanted less than that. She needed to be alone, block the doors, scrub the dirty feeling from her skin, find something to do in the long hours until morning. But Flutterina was staring _so_ expectantly at her, she couldn't be selfish like that. Despite herself she nodded jerkily, forced out some noise of agreement, ignoring the way Flutterina cheered and punched the air. 

If she had another dream she'd just have to grit her teeth and bear it.


End file.
